


Under the Starfish

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Aquariums, Dating Stydia, F/M, First Dates, Floor Sex, Hickeys, High School Student Lydia Martin, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Morning Sex, Rough Kissing, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stydia, Stydia Valentines Fic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: They’ve been dating for over a month now and despite the numerous study dates and shopping trips they’ve done Stiles figures it’s time for their official 1st date.Day 12 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 5





	Under the Starfish

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There's actually not really much to warn about with this story, it's one of my more fluffier ones. 
> 
> Part 12 of my 14 Days of Love mini series. The last few stories have been slow coming cause I got so busy the last couple days and just couldn't get them how I wanted them but they are on the way.
> 
> Today's theme is First Time and I twisted it a bit to be about the first time they ever went on a date as a couple. The date idea is based off a tumblr post I saw a while ago.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Stiles is surrounded by warm comfortable weight when he wakes up earlier than he normally does on Saturdays, usually preferring to sleep late into the afternoon unless there was some pressing supernatural matter on hand or he has plans. Shifting with a low groan the 18 year old buries his face into the warmth wrapped around him, hiding his face from the bright early morning light filtering through his blinds before something brushes up against the tip of his nose causing him to sneeze violently, sending him and the warmth tumbling out of bed. Hitting the floor hard both Lydia and Stiles lay against each other groaning, completely dazed from sleep and the tumble before the banshee pushes herself up and stares down at her boyfriend whose face is red with embarrassment.

“You know sweetie I prefer being woken up by gentler, more conventional methods.”

“You and me both babe.”

Licking her lips at the human’s rough sleep heavy voice Lydia spreads her hands out across his chest as she leans forward to press her lips against his, ignoring his protest that he hasn’t even had a chance to brush his teeth. Sighing happily against the boy’s lips Lydia rotates her hips, grinding her ass down onto Stiles’ morning wood as his hands slide up her thighs and grip her hips, his fingers teasing at the waistband of her tiny sleep shorts. Dragging her hands down his chest the banshee pushes his shirt up, pulling it off him with a bit of help before pulling her own shirt off, moaning when her boyfriend’s hands climb up her sides and squeezes at her breasts, his fingers rolling and pinching at her nipples. Moaning Lydia wiggles out of her shorts and panties before pulling down Stiles’ sleep pants and freeing his swollen leaking cock. Shifting her hips the banshee rubs her core along the length of the human’s massive prick, the drag of his hot hard flesh against her sensitive clit sends waves of pleasure up through her spine. Not wasting any time with prep, figuring she was still a bit loose from the night before Lydia lifts her hips, lining Stiles’ cock up with her entrance before sinking down on his length, moaning loudly as she’s filled and stretched wide open, moving until both their hips are flush against each other. Trembling from the mass filling her Lydia sits in Stiles’ lap, breathing deeply as she adjusts to the size of his dick, moaning softly as his hands run up and down her sides, massaging at her hips and staring up at her with a loving look in his eyes.

“God you look so fucking perfect like this Lyds.”

“Mmmh I-Is that so?”

“Yeah. Like staring at a goddess that only I get to worship.”

Stiles whispers, rocking his hips gently as he pushes himself up and captures his girlfriend’s lips, swallowing her low moans before pulling her body flush against his own. Crying out at the shallow thrust Lydia rocks back against her boyfriend’s hips, his cock dragging against her inner walls deliciously as she slowly starts riding him, her fingers digging into his shoulder for support. Stiles allows the beautiful girl in his lap to set their pace, content to watch her chase her own pleasure while he runs his hands along her ass, sides and back, periodically cupping her mounds and toying with her nipples. The young couple trade bruising kisses, leaving dark hickeys on any available skin they can reach as they move together, their breath mixing and their sexes rubbing against each other in their search for pleasure. Catching the banshee’s ear between his teeth Stiles nips and sucks at the sensitive skin as he slips a hand between their bodies, pressing his fingers against his girlfriend’s clit and rubbing at the bundle of nerves, drawing out a high pitched strangled moan from the strawberry blonde girl. Clinging to the boy’s shoulders Lydia rocks hers hips, riding his cock and fingers at a wild pace as she chases her building release, her tits rubbing against her boyfriend’s chest while she bounces in his lap, the drag of his skin against her nipples making her delirious with pleasure. 

“Fuck baby m’close.”

“M-Me too Sti.”

Hearing the banshee’s breathless moans Stiles quickened his fingers, rolling his hips to match her movements as he presses his mouth into the side of her neck, sucking and biting his way up to her ear. Panting the 18 year old whispers praise into his girlfriend’s ear as she frantically bounces in his lap, the drag of her warm body against his sends pulses of want through his chest, burning with need deep in his veins. The sight of her desperate face as Lydia chases her own release has his cock throbbing painfully, his fingers working rapidly so they can come together, before their combined cries of passion harmonizing while their orgasms wash over them within moments of each other. With his mouth pressed up against her ear Stiles groans out a quiet request as the two of then come down from their orgasms, softly panting against each other and wrapped up comfortably in the other’s arms. 

“Sti we’re already dating, you don’t need to ask me out on a date.” 

Lydia smiles softly at her boyfriend whose cheeks flush bright red as he leans back against the side of his bed and looks away embarrassed, mumbling that that’s not what he meant. Pressing herself into his side the banshee cuddles against his chest, playing with his fingers as she asks him what he means, gently prodding her boyfriend to look at her. Dropping his shoulders Stiles gives into the stubborn girl’s relentless nudging and meets her eye, as he nervously chews on his bottom lip before she gently frees his lip with her fingers and asks him once again to explain, stating that mind reading is not one of her many abilities. 

“I mean like a date date.”

“We have had plenty of dates.”

“Not like our study dates that end in sleepovers or our trips to the mall when you wanna go shopping not even when we deal with all the supernatural fuckery in this town. I mean like a real date like normal teenagers do. We never had an official first date and I…”

Her boyfriend looks so unsure of himself as he talks, curling into himself slightly while he shifts uncontrollably as if he honestly thinks that she would really say no to a date with the gorgeous boy in front of her. Pushing herself up his naked chest Lydia wraps her arms around the boy’s neck, pressing her lips against his in a slow sensual kiss as she pulls him in close for a tight hug, kissing him until they are both out of breath and their foreheads rest against one another’s. Twisting her head the banshee lays a series of kisses down Stiles’ face and neck, moaning as she tells him she’d be honoured to go on a date with him before pulling away and asking him where he was thinking of going. Grinning as relief flows through him Stiles cups his strawberry blonde goddess’ face, peppering light kisses across her skin before answering. 

“I was thinking that new aquarium in L.A., you know the new conservation one that was built into the cliff of that cove blue whales use to have their babies. If we leave in about an hour and a half we can beat traffic going into the city and can spend the whole day there.”

Squealing in excitement Lydia nods rapidly, scrambling off her boyfriend before pulling him up and dragging him into the bathroom, barely paying attention to their naked state or the fact that his dad could come home any minute from the night shift as she rushes them into the shower, her body vibrating in excitement. The two of them wash up quickly with Lydia digging through his closet and throwing what she deems is an acceptable first date outfit before ordering him to get dress and take her home so she can quickly change into fresh clothes worthy of their date. Once Stiles is dressed the banshee all but drags him out of the house, greeting the Sheriff who walks in the door as they are coming down the stairs looking far too amused for a man who has been up all night before wishing them a safe trip once the Lydia explains their plans for the day. Fifteen minutes later she is sitting at her dresser curling her hair after having picked out an outfit to match her boyfriend’s while said boyfriend is making a coffee and breakfast run. The banshee had known the mint green linen jumpsuit with a high collar and an open back, secure together with two intersecting lace straps was the perfect outfit the moment her eyes had caught sight of the green fabric hanging in her closet. Lydia pairs her jumper with a pair of white heeled booties, a white denim jacket and a matching mint green purse. She dusts some matching eyeshadow and is putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Stiles returns with his haul, his eyes widening as he licks his lips and takes in her outfit. 

“Fuck Lyds that outfit is…you look so God damn good baby.”

“Mmmmh thank you. Now pick your jaw of the floor and let’s go so we can beat the rush.”

Reaching up on her toes, still significantly shorter than Stiles even with her heels, Lydia brushes her lips against his in a quick soft kiss before grabbing her drink and food, sighing happily when she sees her boyfriend got her favourites. Sipping at her latte, practically purring at the creamy caramel taste as she links their arms and allows her boyfriend to lead her out to his jeep, hoping into the vehicle with a soft smile. Lydia relaxes into her seat as Stiles pulls himself into the jeep, taking a sip of his iced coffee before turning on some music and reversing out her driveway, heading towards the highway. Three hours later the jeep rolls to a stop in the parking lot of the aquarium and the two teens hop out, stretching from the long drive before heading over to line up at the ticket booth. Linking their hands Stiles is content to follow the excited banshee’s lead as she drags him through each area, spouting knowledge about the numerous sea creatures they see while they move throughout the building. The 18 year old barely pays attention to the intricate areas and tanks, his sole focus narrowed in on the beautiful girl wrapped around his arm as she takes in the space, her face lit up with joy. They spend the rest of day exploring the aquarium, going to the special shows and ocean documentary viewings, having lunch in one of its numerous cafes and pick out souvenirs for each other before going back through a few areas Lydia wants to take pictures in for her Instagram. Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend after her latest photo op Stiles cups Lydia’s face in the dark hall housing tanks of softly glowing jellyfish, smiling at her as the fish's soft glow illuminating her gorgeous face in delicate vibrant light before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss, falling even deeper in love with the strawberry blonde goddess in his arms.


End file.
